ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:DoB10 Chapter 17/@comment-1824169-20170620170546/@comment-24922135-20170620180149
Might as well write out a detailed response to this. This isn't in any order btw. okay uh #why can Ascalon do that #why would being iron allow Apollo to merge with the Earth's core (unless the merging is another random function of the Ascalon) #many many things could be hotter than the core of a planet. the core of the star you came from for example. actually the core of just about any star, so if you're too lazy to move out of the solar system, the core of the sun would really work just fine. #Ascalon can't Specifically do that, he used Ascalon to turn himself into iron and planned use it to cut his way into the core. #iron merging with iron core seems like a pretty simple concept to me #my logic for this would be that the magnetic field of the Earth would effectively act like an extension of his own mind. Since I assumed the liquid iron core was responsible for the magnetic field, that was why iron was the perfect material but, say, Hydrogen would not be. okay honestly i get what you were going for here but this feels like one of the weakest episodes tbh. Apollo's plan is extremely out of left field and logically and scientifically unsound, Scientifically unsound, fair enough. In my defence, it's about as unsound as the canon fact that the Earth is the most abundant source of iron in the universe. The logic bit could be argued that Apollo just isn't that smart science-wise (providing credence to Ben calling him insane). But, while yes I should have explained the plan itself before, it isn't entirely out of left field. Apollo has made many references to the planet's high-iron content before, how that's perfect, as well as references to godhood. "I'm a shadow of my former self" Kaiju Apollo was way weaker than Ascalon Apollo was. okay so #nobody gave you the sword, Eon just dropped it #why did Eon have the damn thing to begin with #how did you know Eon was the one responsible in the first place? were you just hiding in some fire bushes nearby taking upskirt shots of random Pyronites when Eon and Paradox just so happened to pass through the area? #Sure nobody gave him the sword, but Apollo was the first one to get to the aftermath of their fight and claim Ascalon. #Just another one of Eon's many plots. He thought teaming up with Maltruant and Vilgax was a good idea, why not steal Ascalon? Chronologically this would have to have been stolen sometime around the end of UA and then brought back in time for Apollo to get a hold of. #Not massively far off. Apollo himself wasn't doing too well for himself before getting a hold of Ascalon, and he just so happened to get to the sword first. Lastly, I assumed liquid metal iron would be magnetic and only upon reflecting now do I realise that's not how electron's work. Oh well. It's not as though everything Lodestar is shown to be able to manipulate with his powers is magnetic. Also as a side note I know the core of the Earth is solid, but if you removed the pressure of being a planet from the equation, it'd be liquid due to the temperature.